Mystery Girl
by StAgEcReWgIrl
Summary: David goes to the Circus with Les and Sarah, and falls in love with one of the girls in the show. He meets her on the street and realizes there's more to this girl besides a few card tricks and a pretty face.
1. Chapter 1

"So, she threw down a little ball and a huge puff of red smoke curled around, and when it cleared, she was gone!1" David said his eyes growing wide. All the other newsies were standing around hanging on his every word. He had gone to the circus with Les and Sarah the night before and taken a sudden interest in one of the girls who danced, performed magic tricks, and swung on the trapeze.

"Tell us what she looked like again, Davey!" Kid Blink hollered. David smiled, remembering her.

"She had light blue hair, probably a wig, blue eyes, pale skin with freckles, and a tattoo of a sun on her cheek."

"What happened after the smoke cleared?" Boots asked in amazement.

"She was hanging upside down from a trapeze, and she began swinging back and forth."

"I woulda paid a fortune to see that." Race said hazily.

"And she back flipped off, and landed on the back of a horse."

"What was she wearing?" Mush asked.

"A black, white, and red dress that went to her knees, She had a striped ribbon tied around her upper arm." He said as they walked to distribution. They started selling and they temporarily forgot the story as they went off to sell. David walked through an alley for a shortcut and bumped into a strange person in a cloak.

"Sorry, would ya be interested in a paper?" He asked the figure. It, (he couldn't see the person's face.) pushed him behind a crate and pulled off her hood. It was the girl he fell for at the circus.

"Get down!" she said.

"I know you," she put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up he'll hear you." She said walking to the middle of the alley, motioning for him to stay down. As she did this, a hefty man walked in. He had greasy hair and looked extremely sketchy.

"Where is da money you owe me? I told ya, if ya don't get it to me you'll be gambling your life." He said sneering. The girl he had fallen for looked helpless.

"I told you, I don't have it, I'm barely making any right now."

"You promised me you'd have it to me, you stole a whole bank's worth, don't lie to me!" he said advancing to grab her around her neck. She scrambled at her captor's hand. David wanted to stand up, but his legs couldn't move! He tried to yell, but his mouth couldn't open. She gave up trying to free herself and pulled something out from her cloak that David couldn't see. Suddenly, she stabbed him in the stomach! He released her, clutching his stomach.

"You have enough money for three orphanages, dear." She said blowing him a kiss as she walked off. Suddenly he could move. He ran after her, her blue hair bobbing as she walked off.

"Hey! You just killed him!" he exclaimed. She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"So? He wanted money that I stole. He'll deal with it."

"I couldn't move my legs or mouth!"

"Simple hypnotism." She said waving it off as if it was no big deal.

"I saw you at the circus last night."

"A girl needs money."

"But you just said you-"

"That's not for me. I'll show you." She said smiling. Her white teeth shone in the sun. She lead him to a shack, all his instincts told him not to follow, but he did. Inside, there was very dim lighting and the floor was old, dingy tiling that was covered in a layer of dirt. There was a woman standing over a fire in the middle with two little children with little to no clothes that weren't covered in holes and dirt.

"Good afternoon." she said kindly to the woman. She smiled, she had barely any teeth.

"I have something for you." She said handing her a sack of money that was larger than his hand.

"God Bless you!" She exclaimed. The girl left the shack.

"Sweet, but you still shouldn't steal."

"Sure,"

"What's your name?"

"Robin Hood." She replied, disappearing in a puff of red smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm in the process of intertwining all my stories together, and cramming for finals so it might be a while in between updates.

Thank you so much for everything! Keep Reviewing!

He followed Robin for the next week trying to convince her stealing and murdering was wrong, but it worked just as well as giving a robber your money so he won't steal it later. He continued to tell the Newsies about her and eventually, Skittery remembered.

"Dave, what did ya say the goil's name was?"

"Robin, why?"

"Hey, Blink, isn't your goil named Robin?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, I heard she conned Pulitzer outta a lotta money selling him a fake diamond necklace for his secretary." Skittery said.

"Actually, it was just a few hundred." Robin said from the window. They all looked up. She climbed through the window and walked over to Blink. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. The others hooted and hollered, making Kloppman wonder what the hell those boys were up to. The catcalls stopped and they all stared at her hoping for news.

"Down to business. It's getting dangerous for me to get money for you boys. But, I'm going to need some things for swap tomorrow." The boys nodded and started going through their stuff.

"Will these boots work?"

"They'll be good as new with some old book covers and shoe polish." This continued for a little bit until it was just starting to get dark out.

"How much money do ya boys need this week? Give me a list of what you need."

"Cigars." Race piped up from the corner. She scowled.

"Blaze told me she wants you to ease up on the smoking. Especially since I heard you're getting bronchitis."

"It's just a little cough." She gave him a look.

"What? So a guy calls a Doctor and he has to stop smoking?"

"Not stop, ease off."

"I need some more pencils, and can if ya can get me that new Shakespeare that would be great." Skittery said.

"Can ya get me a new shirt?" Boots asked shyly.

"Write what ya need down okay? Ask Kloppman too. I gotta go and see if I can't get some money offa the drunks." She said before kissing Blink goodbye.

"Be safe, gorgeous." He said before she climbed out the window.

The next morning, Robin wove through the crowd looking for someone. She saw a man perusing the jewelry.

"Good morning, sir. Looking for a ring for that special someone?" She asked flashing a pleasant smile. He nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I am. I'm going to propose to her tonight." He said smiling broadly. Robin nodded holding her smile. It came in handy to have a face that everyone would tell everything to.

"Well, sir, I have just the thing for you." She said pulling a dazzling ring out of her pocket. He stared, "You see, my brother gave this to his girl, but she declined. I'll offer it to ya for twenty five dollars. If you don't believe me, you can have it priced by that jeweler over there." He did and when he came back he said,

"That's too low for a poor young lady such as yourself. I'll take it for thirty five."

"Done!" She said shaking his hand, "I have a box for it, let me just get it for you." She said putting the ring in her pocket and pulling out a box with the same exact ring but with a glass gem in the middle. It looked exactly the same. She exchanged the ring for the money and walked further into the seething mass of people. She sold the rest of her slightly broken items and walked toward Brooklyn to give Spot his share. What she saw shocked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Spot's girl walked up the stairs quietly. Robin had seen the whole fight between her and Romeo and was slightly impressed. She had potential, but lacked skills. Maybe she would get to teach her all she knew when the time came. With Romeo out, the future looked bleak.

"Here you go, Miss." The Young man working the potato stall said to him with a tip of his hat. She smiled sweetly. She knew he was sweet on her, so she liked to use that to her advantage. She gave him the money and blew him a kiss before disappearing in a puff of red smoke. With the extra cover, she grabbed a few dozen extra potatoes and ran. When she was a safe distance away she counted the potatoes in her sack. Forty. She then checked how many flash balls she had left. Three.

_I'll need to get some extra from Clyde soon. _She thought. Clyde was the firework guy at the Circus, he knew her situation and always gave her extras, no charge. She kept on waking through the market, hoping to drop off the food at the lodge before shopping some more.

She walked in quietly because Kloppman was asleep at his desk, head on the ledger. The poor man worked too hard. The fire was dying quickly. She quietly put some logs on the fire and wrapped her shawl around his shoulders. He was like the father she never had. She walked back out, putting her sack by the tiny kitchen. With nothing holding her down, She ran with a lot more speed to the apple stand. The family's youngest son, who was eleven, was manning the stand. She smiled. This could work to her advantage.

"Hello. Can I have fourteen please?" She asked smiling.

"That'll be fourteen cents, Miss." He said putting them in her open sack. She handed him the money.

"Hey, I have a deal for you. I know a few magic tricks. If I make myself disappear for you, will you give me three apples no charge?" He obviously believed she couldn't do it.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Ready? One, Two, Three!" She said pushing herself closer to the stand so he wouldn't see her grab four more apples. As the smoke cleared, as promised, she was gone. The boy looked around, dumbstruck.

"Miss? You can have yoah three apples. Miss?" He said looking everywhere except a crucial spot, _behind him. _Robin smirked and plucked them out of his hands.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" She said smiling. She walked off ignoring the stares and went back to the lodge again.

OoOoO

By the time she got to her tiny apartment at the Circus, the sun was starting to rise. She yawned and fell asleep fully clothed.

She woke up to a pounding on the door.

"Stella! Can I come in?" Clyde said from outside. She opened the door to see him standing in the hall with a pouch in his hands.

"Yeah?" She said sleepily. He held out the pouch. She accepted it and gave him a nickel. He stood in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes?" She said staring him down. She hated to intimidate him, but she didn't like to be seen as someone to be easily taken advantage of.

"I need to tell you something, inside?" She nodded and opened the door wider. He walked in and sat on a ratty old couch. She shut the door.

"Care to tell me?"

"The boss is getting' suspicious as to why you're goin' through flash bulbs like water. You gotta make this batch last. Why are you using them so much?" She held his stare.

"Food for my boys." He rolled his eyes.

"Just use less and only when they're needed. Alright?" She nodded, "You're doin' a really good thing, and I don't wanna see you in the refuge."


End file.
